purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Defend And Defeat
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 01 |episodeNumber= 06 |airDate= 25th December 2017 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= Little Buddy |nextEpisode= Burn The Witch }} is the sixth episode of season one of Paradox. It aired on December 25th, 2017 on Purry Productions. It was written and directed by Purry Sunray. Story The main vampire asks Purry what they’re doing here. Purry tells him that her and Little Buddy are just passing through, she got lost and is looking to get her footing clear again. The vampire laughs, which prompts the other vampires to laugh before Purry and Little Buddy are grabbed, tied up, blindfolded and taken, barely any fight left in Purry due to lack of sleep and food. ---- The travellers, sans Purry, continue through the Barren Region. Mira tells them to stop unexpectantly, telling them to duck down as a cart and horse comes along the dusty road. The travellers hide as the cart and horse pass, in the back, a cage which holds Purry and Little Buddy. Mira groans in annoyance at seeing Purry. Purry spots the travellers, locking eyes with Noah, she shakes her head to indicate for them not to follow but when the cart disappears, Noah insists they follow it. Mira asks if he’s crazy, sayin that they’re vampires and they most likely capturred Purry for being a suspect of witchcraft and she’ll go on trial. Steven says that’s a even better reason to go after her, to join the trial and try and get her out. Mira groans again, reluctantly agreeing to saving Purry as they follow the tracks towards Vampire Village. ---- Purry and Little Buddy are taken out of their cage after travelling inside Vampire Village. The man takes them inside a large building while several vampires watch and sneer at them. Little Buddy and Purry are taken to a large room, almost like a courtroom, where a vampire stands behind a table almost like a judge. The ampire tells him how they’ve been suspected of witchcraft and for tresspassing. Their trial will be held that evening. ---- Mira and the travellers reach Vampire Village, Mira tells them to lay low and not do anything stupid. Maria holds Miguel’s hand as they approach the guards. Mira introduces herself as Mira Evette, messenger from The Kedeadia Kingdom and she has a message for their cheif and leader. The guards refuse to let her in so she bribes them with several coins. They let her in, along with the travellers, and they make their way to the vampire who Purry and Little Buddy seen just earlier. ---- ''“It’s a girl!” The nurse smiles, floating over and handing Maria a small baby in her arms. Miguel is happy. “She has your eyes.” Miguel smiles. “And your hair... “ Maria says, catching her breath. “Her hair is going to be more stylish than yours, I bet.” “Mmmm… Probably.” Miguel grins, leaning slightly closer to the baby’s face. “Hello… Scarlette.” He coos softly. '' ---- Mira stands with the travellers behind her in front of the main vampire leader. Mira tells him that they’ve made a mistake and have unrightfully taken one of their companions into their prison. The vampire tells Mira that the vampires make no mistakes. Mira and the main vampire fight for a minute before Miguel butts in, telling him aggressivly they’ve made a mistake. The vampire stares at Miguel, telling him that if he must feel so strongly about this, he must be a witch too and the vampire adds Miguel to the trail. Mira groans, not gaining anything from behing there, she decides to leave. The travellers, all except Miguel, being able to follow her out again. Mira tells them that they’ll hang around until the trial. Miguel is taken to the prison. ---- Miguel is thrown into the jail cell next to Purry’s, across from them is Little Buddy. Purry asks how he ended up in here but Miguel just says that the vampires are dicks. Miguel promises her that they’ll find a way out. Purry introduces him to Little Buddy. After a prolonged silence, Purry asks how Noah is. Miguel tells her that he’s fine and he’s coping, he tells her that Noah wa the one who convinced Mira to sidetrack to come and rescue her. Purry smiles, sitting against the wall. Miguel also adds that Sara is fine but Purry doesn’t seem very interested. Miguel asks if they’re still together and Purry shrugs, not knowing. A vampire enters the jail cell, causing Little Buddy to scramble backwards slightly. The vampire tells them that they’re ready. Poll is miguel fucked? maybe he'll finally die after the 100th time holy fuck just let the guy die no but purry is no but little buddy is miguel wil live......... but the others wont they'll be fine lmao we all die eventually,,, Cast *Purry *Noah *Miguel *Maria *Jayme *Chey *Austin *Arianna *Steven *Andrew *Sara *Scarlette *Mira *Little Buddy Trivia * * * Firsts * * * Lasts * * *